Ninjas and Wizards?
by Shuwa
Summary: Harry Potter crossover in later chapters. Starts off when Team 7 meets Sasuke in one of Orochimaru's layer. The team consists of Kakashi, Yamato, innocent Itachi, Sakura, and Female Naruto. They somehow convince him to come back. SasuxFemNaru
1. Mission: Success

_Shuwa_: Hi~! This is my first fanfic! It's a SasuNaru fanfic! Yay~! This story popped up in my head one night and caused me to write this. It really has no point in it from my pov. Sadly, my writing skills suck... T^T I don't even know how I should rate this. Maybe "T" for now...? _KikiMonkeyLover_ is sort of the 2nd author because she's helping me with it... So, if you like it give her some credit. Oh! Also, the characters will be OC or OOC. Don't really know the difference. I'm gonna try to stick with how they really would act but I suck at that too. So I doubt they're gonna act the same than they're suppose to.

Naruto is a girl that was disguised as a boy. Even she didn't even know it! Not until the battle at the Valley of the End when the genjutsu wore off from near death experience. Also, she found out about her parents after she regained conscious and some panicking from her change of gender.

There will be a Harry Potter crossover and in the next few chapters. It'll most likely be in 5th year because Naruto and co. are 15 years old. Well, Naruto is 14 turning 15 while everyone else is 15.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or _Harry Potter_

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demon Thoughts**_**'**

'_**Naruto talking back to Kyuubi**_**'**

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**KABOOM!!!**_

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"Sa-Sasuke..."

_Smirk_ "Naruto."

The reunion of Team 7 finally came after three years. The new Team 7, which consisted of Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, were in a crater of what used to be Sasuke's room in Orochimaru's lair. Sasuke just looked down at the team but kept his eyes mostly on his ex-best friend/rival; Uzumaki Naruto.

The Naruto in front of him wasn't male but a female. She had waist long blond hair that was in twin pigtails, the brightest, big blue eyes that made her appear innocent, naturally tanned skin that was smooth and flawless, three whisker marks on each cheek that made her look foxy, an hourglass figure that other women would die for, and C-cupped chest that wasn't too big or too small. What she wore was an orange spaghetti strapped tank top, her hitai-ite (the cloth it hung on to was black) hung loosely around her delicate neck with her beloved necklace, a black fingerless glove on both hands, black capri cargo pants with those big pockets to the sides, the kunai and shuriken hoisters hung above said pockets latched onto white cloth band-aids that were wrapped securely on her right thigh (don't know what they're called), and the traditional ninja sandals, but in black.

'_Hn. So the dobe _is_ a girl. It wasn't an illusion that I saw at the Valley of the End. Damn... she's hot! Wait?! What am I saying?! Forget it!_'

"Dobe, I see you've physically changed," he stated while he continued smirking.

"Shut up Teme! It's not my fault that I didn't know I was a girl until our fight three years ago! Apparently I was put under a genjutsu when I was born!!" the blond haired girl yelled angrily. The others around her just watched but stayed on guard just in case a battle occurred.

"Hn. Don't tell me your trying to get me back to Konoha. I told you that I need power to kill my bastard of a _brother_," Sasuke reminded her as he spat out the last word like it was venom.

"You don't need to Sasuke! What `Tachi told you a long time ago was a lie!"

'_`Tachi?!?!?!_' he mentally yelled with a tone of jealousy.

"What do you mean it was a lie?! He _showed_ me how he killed my clan!" the raven angrily yelled back.

"Sasuke-kun! Naru-chan's right! The council ordered him to kill your clan because they wanted to destroy Konoha while using Naruto! He only spared you because he still cares for you and that you had no part in their scheme," the medic-nin cried out, hoping to help her teammate convince her old crush to come back to Konohagakure. Sakura didn't have that fangirl crush anymore. Instead, she was thinking about hooking up with Lee rather than stalking the Uchiha.

After hearing that Sasuke just rose one eyebrow at them and was still pissed. But a part of him was curious about the "truth".

"What proof do you have of this?" the raven questioned.

At that moment Kakashi-sensei threw an official scroll at Sasuke for him to read. That scroll had a broken seal that only the Hokages could break (which already was broken by Tsunade when she stumbled upon it with shock) and in it contained the truth of the Uchiha Massacre.

"Read it Sasuke," demanded Kakashi with a serious eye-look-thing and tone.

The missing nin took a few moments reading it with his guard still up and once again rose one of his brows.

"Do you expect me to believe this?"

"Not really Otouto but I'd hope you'd allowed us to take you to Tsunade-sama for a better explanation," a figure said while appearing next to Konoha's very own knuckle-headed ninja.

"_ITACHIIIIII!!!_" Sasuke roared while running towards his aniki while unsheathing his Kusanagi.

On instinct, Naruto threw herself in front of Itachi and taking the hit on the stomach with the Chidori flowing through weapon.

"NARUTO!" everyone yelled with shock.

'Why does my heart hurt every time I hurt her?!' the younger Uchiha mentally screamed with a little bit of shock displayed on his face.

_Cough_ "Sa-Sasuke... I _told_ you... he's... innocent..." she weakly stated while having a coughing fit.

"_**Stupid kit. Now I have to freaking heal her!**_**"** Kyuubi mentally stated in annoyance mixed with concern.

All Sasuke did was stare straight into those amazing blue eyes closing slowly and felt guilty. He was then shoved to the side by the pink haired girl and started healing the passed out Naruto. (Pfft... I don't know the anatomy well so I'm guessing she would pass out from an attack like that. I'm so dumb sometimes X3)

"Foolish Otouto. Naruto-kun wouldn't lie about such things and her action is proof of her honesty. _Please_, come back home with us... I'm... sorry..." begged the oldest Uchiha once he was out of shock and stared into Sasuke's eyes.

'_He's begging...? He sounds like he means it... Naruto..._' he thought while breaking eye contact and watched Naruto, who was being healed by the Kyuubi inside of her and Sakura, with his stoic mask completely falling and showing concern in his eyes and face.

"I... I'll come back to hear the explanation..." Sasuke informed after putting his stoic face back on. After hearing Sasuke's statement the rest of the Konoha nins, that were conscious, smiled. Including Sai because he's glad that Naruto finally brought Sasuke back even though she was unconscious.

"_Ku ku ku..._ who said you could leave _Sssassuke-kun_?" asked a paled skin man with snake-like eyes with a sickly sweet tone.

Gasps were heard from everyone except for the bastards, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sai. Sai just had his creepy smile on again but was prepared to attack if necessary. Sasuke and Itachi already knew he'd pop out sooner or later because they're fucking geniuses (Luckies...).

"I don't need _your_ permission," stated Sasuke while getting ready to kill him.

"Hm? Are you sure? I am your master," Orochimaru replied back and licked his lips with his freaky snake-like tongue. His sidekick, Kabuto, just observed everything with amusement.

'_The only way we can leave safely is by killing him and his lackey. I guess I have no choice._'

"Hn. Think whatever you like. However, as you can clearly see; I don't need you anymore. _Sayonara_."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Fight scene in progress due to me not knowing how to write them... Of course everyone joined in the fight except for Naruto and Sakura. Someone had to make sure an unconscious comrade didn't get hurt. Plus, they needed her to save her chakra for healing purposes.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~*In Naruto's mind*~**

"**Y'know kit, yer missing a fight,"** Kyuubi announced to Naruto who was trying to think of her next move in Shogi. Sadly, our little heroine was losing.

"_**EH?!?!?!?! Why didn't you tell me fuzzbutt?!?!**_**"** Naruto screamed while tossing the game to the side and glared at the human form of her tenant through the sealed gate.

Kyuubi took a form of a 6-foot male who looked about 20. His hair was long, silky, and crimson and had light tanned skin that was flawless. He had crimson demonic eyes and wore a traditional black yukata with gold flames rising from the bottom.

"**You needed to rest after that dumb stunt you pulled off,"** replied Kyuubi smoothly while picking up his kit's mess.

Said kit just watched the red head picking up the mess while sweat-dropping and thinking, **"**_**What a neat-freak...**_**"**

"**Kit, I know what you're thinking"**

"_**Stop reading my mind kitsune-baka!!!!**_**"**

"**I can't help it. We share the same body and I am in **_**your**_** mind human"**

"_**Fine! I'll find a way to block my thoughts from you someday! Anyways, back to the first topic: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?! I know I needed to rest but I've been ok for the past few minutes!**_**" **snapped Naruto.

"**... You... would've gotten in the way and killed yourself?"**

"_**LIES!!!**_**"**

"**Fine. I was bored and... I wanted to play something..."**

"_**... That was all you wanted?! We could've played some other time when there wasn't a battle going on!! Forget it, I'm gonna wake up! ... Um... Kyuubi-nii?**_**"**

"**What?"**

"_**Thanks. I'll come back for a rematch. Dattebayo!**_**"** Naruto promised and woke up into reality.

"**Whatever,"** Kyuubi said with a stoic face and tone. Secretly, he was missing his company.

"_**Damn, I'm getting soft from being with her too much...**_**"** Kyuubi admitted to himself and took his daily nap.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~*Back to Reality*~**

"Naruto! You're awake!" exclaimed a happy Sakura who was kneeling next to the now wake blond.

"Duh! I'm not weak Sakura-chan! `Tebayo! Anyways, I would've been awake if it wasn't for Kyuubi feeling lonely..." Naruto informed Sakura but mumbled the last part to herself. Of course Sakura heard, she wouldn't be a ninja if she didn't.

'_Naruto... I'm so sorry I've been rude to you in the past... I can't believe I finally realized my mistake after hearing the whole story from Tsunade-sama. I'm such an idiot!_'

Yes, Sakura knew the whole truth about Naruto and the Kyuubi (who was being controlled by Uchiha Madara) along with the other Konoha 9, Team Gai, their senseis, Iruka, and the Sand Siblings. The secret was still kept from the villagers for other reasons. One reason is because the villagers would most likely start treating her with respect due to her heritage. Such idiots they would be and Naruto only wants respect from others through her own work. They all found out after Naruto was brought back unconscious, in girl form, three years ago. Of course everyone was shocked by her form and demanded answers. Only Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the deceased Sandaime knew so it was up to the last two alive to explain it. After the truth had been revealed everyone was disgusted with themselves for not being nicer to him... or her. The senseis felt horrible for they knew some of the truth but did nothing to help the vessel from the hate from the villagers and other ninjas. Especially Kakashi; he should've known that the little sunshine was his sensei's kid! When Naruto was a boy he resembled the Yondaime so much! She even acted like Kushina! Gaara already knew about the blond being a vessel but being a female? He had no clue! At that, he just blushed lightly but willed it away quickly. At the same time, everyone was proud of Hinata. Even though everyone treated the "boy" as trash she treated "him" as a person as much as she could. Considering she had a crush on said person causing her to stutter and blush a lot. All Hinata had to do now was think about her real feelings towards the Uzumaki.

Ahem. Back to the story.

"Sakura? You still there...? Say something! OI!!" Naruto was hovering over the kneeling medic-nin and trying to get her attention for the past 5 minutes because the emerald eyed girl had this spaced out look. She lightly slapped her teammate and was quickly punched on the head.

"Ow! What was that for Sakura-chan?!"

"You slapped me baka!"

"But it was soft and you were zoning out on me! I was trying to get your attention meanie!" Naruto stated while pouting those cute lips.

"Really? Um... sorry." Sakura apologized and weakly chuckled at herself for thinking of the past at a time like this.

"It's ok! Now, lets help the others fight!" exclaimed the blond eyed girl who couldn't wait to join.

"But Flat-chested, we're done already," Sai explained while panting. Flat-chested was his nickname for Naruto since he was just being an ass by saying she had plastic surgery.

"WHAT?!?! Since when?!" Naruto yelled and didn't hear the nickname.

"While you guys were gossiping," Kakashi chirped in while saying it like it was totally true and had his eyes turned in an upside down "u".

"Not fair!!!!!" screamed Naruto while her fists were shaking at her sides with tears about to fall but didn't. She then looked at the destroyed ground, the dead bodies that were decapitated on the ground far away from them, and then at the others who looked beat up and tired.

"I hate you all..."

"Aww... we love you too Naru-chan," Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai said at the same time. Yamato just watched with Itachi who smirked. Sasuke was just surprised at how perfectly fine Naruto was but it didn't show on his face. He didn't even hear the whole conversation.

'_The Dobe looks as though she wasn't hurt at all... Probably the Kyuubi's and Sakura's help. I'm... glad that she's up so quickly. ...?! I-I-I... I mean it's not like she would've died from that wound! Why should I be worried about an usrantonkachi like her?!_' Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Naruto was staring at him with worry.

"You ok teme?" she asked with worry shown on her face and eyes. Even her voice had a bit of worry in it.

"I'm fine dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

"Hn."

"That's not even a word Teme!!!!"

Before Sasuke could say anything Kakashi interrupted.

"Nows not the time for a lover's quarrel guys. We have to take Sasuke back," Kakashi informed them while both Naruto and Sasuke blushed and glared at him. No one noticed that Kakashi had a hint of jealousy in his tone, except for the observant Itachi. He didn't comment on it but delicately rose his left eyebrow.

'_It seems that Kakashi-sempai has feelings towards Naruto-kun too,_' Itachi thought as he looked back at his otouto and blond haired girl. His gaze was on the knuckle head the longest though.

"Yes, Kakashi-sempai is right. We should head back as soon as possible," Yamato said while giving Naruto that creepy look and freaked her out.

"H-Hai, Yamato-taichou," Naruto said while trying not to look at the creep. In the inside she was ecstatic that Sasuke was coming back. Oh how she wished she could do her happy dance but with Sakura around she'll definitely get hit. Everyone else just nodded and got ready to leave but not before Sakura checked them all to see if they were alright.

'_Mission: Success,_' everyone thought happily that was on the retrieval mission. They all headed out in the night with happy thoughts. Except for Sasuke. All wanted to do now to torture the council if the council was guilty.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Shuwa_: Did it suck? I kinda don't like it now that its been typed but "oh well". I might put more detail to everyone's reaction to the truth of Naruto in some other chapter. If I can fit them into it. I'll still continue it and see how people react to it... if they review. Oh, and sorry that my writing skills suck. I'm not into putting a lot of details but I tried. Tee hee~! X3


	2. Welcome Back and Goodbye

**AN:** Hi again~! To those who're reading my crappy story... THANK YOU!!! X3 It makes me happy that someone is at least paying a little attention to my sorry excuse of an imagination... Well, onto the story~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ and _Harry Potter_ (which will appear in later chapters)

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/ Naruto talking back to Kyuubi_'

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demon Thoughts**_**'**

**______________________________________________________________________**

After 5 days of Sasuke's retrieval the group could be found in the Hokage's of in the evening. Tsunade was in her comfy chair staring intently at who was in front of her with Jiraiya and Shizune at her sides. The person standing in front of her was Sasuke and he was reading the document that stated Itachi's assassination mission by the councils, the Sandaime's papers that held Itachi's position after the massacre, and Itachi's monthly written reports. Itachi's last report was four months ago so he assumed his aniki came back around that time. At his sides were Kakashi and Yamato, both standing still and warily eyeing him. Behind them were Sai, Naruto, Itachi, and Sakura doing the same thing as their senseis. All of them were being pre-cautious just in case Sasuke didn't believe them and attacked. For the past 30 minutes everyone in the room didn't make any noise.

Soon enough, Sasuke looked up from what he was reading, placed them on the desk in front of him, and stared directly at Tsunade's hazel eyes.

"Where are the two council members?" Sasuke asked with venom in his voice.

"They were interrogated by Ibiki and sent to prison. We cannot execute them because their orders were to protect the village. The best we could do was to send them there because they let Itachi be known as a cold-blooded murderer without revealing the truth. Which caused you to defect and became their fault," stated Tsunade who stared right back without showing any emotion (AN: Dang, couldn't think of a good reason for the two old farts' punishment. Sorry~! T^T).

"Hn."

Because of all of this crap, the young raven's feelings were all mixed up. He was sad that his family was killed but angry and disgusted that they wanted to use Naruto. That feeling was understandable. I mean, how would you feel if your beloved family was slaughtered by your idol because they had bad intentions? But he also felt happy that Itachi didn't kill his family just to "test his strength". His aniki did what he did to protect Konoha's people and wanted Sasuke to hate and kill him with thoughts of his family being completely innocent. Which led him to regret that he left Konoha for power and nearly killed his dobe.

The people around him could see his fists trembling at his sides the whole time he thought absently. Naruto couldn't stand to see her best friend that way and placed her soft right hand on Sasuke's left shoulder in a comforting way. As soon as said boy felt something on his shoulder he turned his head around and saw a gentle smile while her bright eyes stared straight into his obsidian eyes. Just seeing her made him slightly smile back and turned back around to face the Hokage with his emotionless face. But you can tell he didn't have that pent up anger in his eyes anymore that he held for Itachi. His thoughts were now cleared up and determined to live anew (AN: So gosh darn sappy! To me anyways...)

"Uchiha Sasuke, as Godaime, I apologize for this fiasco. Do you wish to become Konoha's shinobi again?" Tsunade asked as her right hand twitched a bit towards one of the drawers in her desk that held her "hidden" sake.

"Hai, Godaime," seriousness was evident in his voice as he said those two words. After hearing his reply Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto let out their breaths that they didn't know that they were holding in while the others just sighed in relief, quietly.

"Good, you're back in Team 7. Sai will also become a permanent member in there. As for you Yamato, I need you back into your original rank," Tsunade then tossed a Konoha hitai-ite at Sasuke, who caught with ease, and shooed them all out while yanking open the drawer that held her precious sake and started drinking after the door was shut closed. Jiraiya and Shizune just sweat dropped while Tsunade was mumbling, "Troublesome gakis"

"At least everything went... well. Ne, Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune said and faced Jiraiya, hoping to start a conversation.

"Hai Shizune-chan. Now if you'll excuse me, I got _research_ to do," and with that said, he jumped out of the window while giggling pervertedly. Which left a pissed off busty lady yelling at him to come back and her assistant blushing, yet annoyed, in the office.

**~*1 Hour and a Couple of Minutes Later: Inside Ichiraku Ramen Stand*~**

The group could be found in Ichiraku celebrating Sasuke's return and Yamato's last day as a member of Team 7 at the same time after they had met with fellow Konoha shinobis and telling them of their success. Unfortunately, every one of them couldn't celebrate with them because they were either busy with missions or other appointments. But to Sasuke, he was glad. He really didn't want to be around too much people. Because he had just returned and still needed to re-adjust. The seating arrangement from left to right (from behind) was Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, and Sai. Kakashi was reading his favorite book while holding a conversation with Yamato. Itachi and Sai were quiet but listened to what Naruto, and Sakura, and Sasuke (who barely said anything) were talking about.

"Y'know Sasuke..." Sakura stated while smiling mischievously at said boy, "you need new clothes."

"Aww... Sakura-chan~! You don't have to torture him too! I still have nightmares of when you and Ino took me shopping! Only thing that kept me sane was Hina-chan," groaned Naruto who twitched at the memory the day she got out of the hospital three years ago.

**~*Flash Back: 3 Years Ago*~**

"Finally! I'm out of that hell hole!!" exclaimed Naruto after she left the hospital with her usual orange jumpsuit. During those awful days of staying in the hospital she somehow got the fact into her brain that she was a girl. It wasn't easy for her to accept but she did after a few bouts of crying and screaming of denial for hours and hours. Anyways, she was about to go to the Ichiraku ramen stand to celebrate with the love of her life, ramen, until she heard someone yelling at her.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, NARUTO!!!" screamed Ino. Naruto turned her head towards the voice's location and felt the urge to flee when she saw Sakura and Ino running towards her.

'_Why the hell are they running towards me?? It better be important. I'm missing my ramen time!'_ and so she waited until they finally stopped in front of her.

"Naruto! Let's go _SHOPPING_!!!!!" Sakura yelled with excitement showing on her face.

"HELLZ YEAH!!!" agreed Ino as she stared at Naruto expectantly.

"... Um... _Why_?" questioned the confused girl.

"Since you're a girl you obviously need new clothes!" Ino said and got a vice grip on one of Naruto's wrist with determination in her eyes.

"Yeah baka! You're not going to wear that _trash_ you call clothes. We're going to get you _real_ clothes," added Sakura and also gripping Naruto's other wrist then proceeded to drag the poor victim to the shopping center.

"_NUOOOOOO!!!!_ I DON'T WANNA GO SHOPPING!! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY JUMPSUIT!! LET. ME. GO!!! I WANNA EAT RAMEN~!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed while fearing for her life and trying to escape those evil people she called friends.

But after a while they ran into Hinata, who seemed like she was in deep thought, on their way to the closest clothing store. Of course, Hinata being a good friend, decided to tag a long after she saw how miserable her ex-crush was. Even though the shy girl came it was still hell to our heroine. The crazy day consisted of piles after piles of clothes that were handed to her to try on, many escape attempts, fights between Ino and Sakura, Hinata trying her best to calm everyone put failing a bit, crying about how the almighty ramen God was calling her over to Ichiraku, and a lot of people either glaring at the "demon" or just plain staring at the whole sight that crossed their paths. The only good thing that happened, according to Naruto, was that they all got to bond. Even the paled eye girl got over her small depression of crushing on a boy that was never real. Her feelings switched into admiration instead.

**~*End of Flashback*~**

"Oh the freaking horror of that day! Save yourself Sasuke!" Naruto dramatically said fake fainted on the table. In her mind Kyuubi was laughing his ass off about her first big shopping spree as the others around her sweat dropped at her actions but slightly chuckled, smirked, or smiled creepily (Sai obviously).

'_Shut it Kyuu-nii!!'_ but Kyuubi didn't hear it because he was laughing very hard and caused her grumble incoherent things with her face still on the table.

Of course, Sakura got angry and hit her only female teammate on the head and said, "Naru-chan, go eat your ramen! ("Fine, I will!") _So_, shall we go shopping, Sasuke-kun?"

"No," grunted Sasuke with annoyance. He really didn't want to experience shopping with a girl he thought that might still have a crush on him and that wouldn't be good if that was true. But he did wonder a bit on how Sakura or Ino hadn't fawned over him the whole time they were around him like they use to when they were gennins.

"Sasuke, don't be rude," scolded Itachi, "I apologize for his impudence Haruno-san. Since it is getting late I will take him shopping."

"Ah! It's alright Itachi! I understand. But please, no formalities," said the medic nin of Team 7 as she waved her hands in front of her.

"Well, then. Shall we head off, Otouto, before the stores close for the night?" the eldest Uchiha asked while paying for both of their meals.

"Hn," replied Sasuke and stood up with his aniki. The two Uchihas felt weird being close together considering the fact the roles they played in the pass; a murderer and the avenger. So, the two wanted to rekindle their brotherly relationship (AN: I don't know, but that sounded strange to me) but wouldn't admit it out loud. Except Itachi was slightly more open about it.

"Eh?? You're leaving? Oh well, it's getting late and I want to take a relaxing bath. Come visit us soon Yamato-taichou! Night everyone~!" Naruto said as she left the right amount of cash for her meal and ran home while everyone else replied back their own way, paid and were about to leave until Kakashi remembered something.

"Naru-chan! Don't forget I'm coming over for breakfast," which earned him a raised eyebrow from a pissed off Sasuke and an "Ok!" from the still running blond.

"_Breakfast_?" the youngest Uchiha asked as he frowned and narrowed his eyes upon his sensei, unconsciously.

"Yup, I go to her place every few mornings to eat her wonderful home cooking," Kakashi smugly said while thinking, _'and to see her in her PJs cooking...'_ and eye-smiled at the thought. Everyone else around them nodded in agreement, each remembering the meals they've tasted and not knowing the perverted things he was thinking at the moment.

"Oddly enough, he arrives on time when he eats with her," Sakura stated and stared, along with everyone else, at Kakashi suspiciously, who avoided looking back and continued to eye-smile. But if you look closing you could see a little bit of sweat forming on his forehead.

'_Damn! Does she know how I feel about her?!'_

'_Oh, I know how you feel about Naruto, Kakashi-sensei.'_ thought Sakura as she looked away smiling a very creepy smile.

'_Maybe I should visit Naruto-kun's house tomorrow, too,'_ Itachi thought idly.

Those last few statements pissed off Sasuke even more and he didn't know why. So, he just abruptly turned around and left. His reaction caused Sakura and Yamato to realize that the ex-avenger had a crush on Naruto and smirked. Kakashi and Itachi already knew about his developing crush between the time they found him and now. And sadly, Sai, being the only one new to emotions, decided to research Sasuke's odd behavior in his books of emotions.

"Good night everyone. I hope everyone has a nice night," and Itachi left to follow his fuming, yet confused, brother to get him new clothes.

"Night everyone. And don't forget to meet me at the bridge at 8," Kakashi reminded his two remaining students and poofed away.

"Hai," the two replied and both said their farewell to Yamato.

"I'll visit you guys every chance I get. Have a good rest," and off he went before he creeped out Sakura with his usual creepy eye stares.

"Um... Good night Sai. See you tomorrow~!" Sakura said after she wasn't freaked out anymore and walked away whilst waving and smiling softly.

"Have a nice sleep, ugly bitch," Sai said as he smiled his fake smile.

"... _**SHANNARO!!!!!!**_" and into the air Sai went.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**AN:** Well, there's chapter 2 for you. Two of my friends sorta helped me with this but this chapter felt awkward. It seems... rushed. Also, Yamato and Sai didn't do much. I think I did warn you guys that my imagination sucks. DARN YOU, MY SUCKY IMAGINATION AND LACK OF WRITING SKILLS!!! But if you're going to continue reading my story, thank you! X3


	3. Start of a New Day pt 1

**AN:** Here's chapter 3. Oh, and I would like to thank my reviewers! Thanks you guys! You helped me so much! I just hope I put some of the advice I got into good use. X3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or _Harry Potter_.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/ Naruto talking back to Kyuubi_'

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demon Thoughts**_**'**

**______________________________________________________________________**

It was 7 in the morning and Naruto could be found in her kitchen of her single bedroom apartment grumpily cooking her breakfast of omelets and pancakes while wearing black and orange wife beater and shorts. Of course, she hated cooking and wanted her ramen but she knew her "lovely" pink-headed teammate would find out about it and pummel her, _again_, for not eating properly.

'_Dammit all! Why is Sakura so fucking demanding?! I know she sees me as her little sister and worries about me but my precious ramen hasn't harmed me,'_ ranted Naruto in her mind.

"**Yet. Also, cook some more food,"** added her sleepy tenant who just wanted his blond kit to shut the hell up but chose to annoy her.

'_You know what, Kyuu-nii-san?'_ she asked in an overly sweet voice and continued when she heard a gruff, _'WHO ASKED FOR YOUR GODDAMNED OPINION?!?!?!?!'_ she mentally screamed and unconsciously did what she was told to do (has anyone done that? It's weird when you do, it's like you don't know what you've been doing after you finish). When she was about to finish cooking she felt a familiar presence in the room with her.

"Morning Naru-chan!" Kakashi greeted his favorite blond student, while reading his perverted book, and sat down in his usual spot when he ate breakfast with her. After he sat he put the book away and noticed something.

'_Why did she cook extra food?'_

"Morning Kashi-sensei," Naruto greeted back with a happy smile and put the finished food on the prepared table.

Anyways, Naruto was already used to Kakashi arriving at her place around this time every few days. It all started on one random morning when Kakashi popped into her kitchen while she was eating her meal to notify her that Tsunade had wanted to see her. He was supposed to tell her before the team split up for the day before but he was preoccupied with his _Icha Icha Paradise_. When he saw and smelled the food he tasted her cooking while she went to her room to change. Right then and there, he fell in love with the blond's cooking and decided to eat her home-cooked meals almost any chance he can get.

She was about to sit but a couple of knocks on her door interrupted her.

"Huh? Who could that be?" she pondered out loud as she reached the door and opened it. Imagine her surprise when she found out it was Itachi and an annoyed Sasuke behind him. (You can imagine his clothes, I got nothing in mind at the moment)

"Maa... What're you guys doing here?" asked Kakashi as he stood behind the confused blond.

"Hn"

"I was wondering if Sasuke could try some of Naruto-kun's cooking. If that is ok with you, Chibi?" stated the eldest Uchiha.

"O-ok," Naruto stuttered out and led them to her table, _'WHAT THE FUCK?! ... Shit! Do I have extra food?!?!?!'_

"**That's why I told you to cook more, baka"**

'_Y-You did? When?'_

"**I swear, you're such an idiot. No wonder the Uchiha brat use to call you Usurantonkachi."**

'_You damn f-'_

"Usurantonkachi" stated a still annoyed Sasuke.

He was annoyed at being dragged to the Dobe's house and even more annoyed at seeing Kakashi standing casually behind her like he lived there. But he was a bit flustered about how much skin she showed but quickly went to pissed off at how his sensei was there too to see. Really, he doesn't even know why he kept feeling all these emotions around the female. He sort of remembered Itachi saying something about jealousy yesterday while shopping. But Sasuke never knew what his aniki meant by that. For a genius he's pretty much stupid when it comes to emotions.

"WHAT?!" screamed an angry blond.

"Maa... calm down Naru-chan. You were "zoning out" again and tried to get your attention for the last 2 minutes," the silver-haired man said, _'is this why she cooked extra? But judging from her earlier expression she had no clue... Unless Kyuubi no Youko had something to do with it?'_

Yup, everyone of Naruto's precious people knew that she could communicate with Kyuubi during consciousness. Jiraiya had written it in his reports during their 3 year training and the news somehow got to the Rookie 9 (except Sasuke), Team Gai, their senseis, Itachi, Iruka, and the sand siblings. Maybe it had to do with how she would sometimes get real quiet and make facial expressions like she would when talking to someone? Or how she would sometimes angrily yell/mutter stuffs like "shut up" or "stupid Kyuu-nii" to herself? Honestly, they all thought she was going crazy but remembered her tenant after hearing some words similar to the demon's name.

Anyways, back to the story! (So many darn explanations I keep making)

"Oh, gomen! Itadakimasu~!" the blond said, a bit loudly, and started to eat with the others joining.

'_Damn, this is good,'_ thought Sasuke and ate at a casual pace. While enjoying his breakfast he imaged Naruto happily cooking in his kitchen with an apron that had the Uchiha symbol embroidered somewhere on it.

'What the fuck am I thinking?!' he mentally panicked. But don't worry Sasuke! Kakashi and Itachi were thinking the same thing as you, but a bit differently.

"Otouto? Do you like the food?" Itachi asked before Sasuke could think anything else. He had been quiet the whole time because he decided that his entertainment for the morning was to watch his precious otouto's reaction to this event. Also, he just wanted to see the blond chibi.

"Hn, it's good"

"Really?! T-Thanks Teme!" she said and smiled at him which made her seem like she was glowing with happiness and caused everyone to blush. But, as usual, she didn't notice and continued to eat.

'**I swear she's a real idiot,'** Kyuubi tiredly thought as he watched the whole scene before him.

**______________________________________________________________________**

AN: Tee hee. I'm done for this chapter but there was suppose to be a lot more! I didn't want to write the rest because I know I wouldn't get this chapter up sooner if I did. School is really getting hectic for me and I wanted to post this up before I started my 2 big projects for my classes. Since I rushed there'll be a few mistakes and once I get the chance I'll fix this chapter. Also, I had a delayed start today and decided to work on it rather than study for my science test I had today. X3 Oh, if you guys want I can put up some details of the _Harry Potter_ stuffs on the next chapter cuz I don't know when there time will come. Just leave a review if you want it cuz I got something planned, and still planning.


	4. Start of a New Day pt 2

**AN:** Yay~! It's my 4th chapter!!! ... I think... Hee hee? Anyways, thanks to everyone for reviewing and/or favoriting my story~!!!!!! XD I LOVE YOU ALL!!! _Ahem_. I'm trying my hardest to balance my school work and my stories but I'm failing at that. My focus is more at school... TwT Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or _Harry Potter_.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/ Naruto talking back to Kyuubi_'

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demon Thoughts**_**'**

**______________________________________________________________________**

It was only 7:50 am and Sasuke, and Naruto could be seen walking to the bridge. The two had left her house only 10 minutes ago. Due to Kakashi telling them not to be late (like he should be talking) and kicked the two, plus Itachi, out while he was still inside of Naruto's apartment.

**~*Flashback: Minutes ago*~**

"Thanks for the meal and all but don't forget about the meeting," reminded Kakashi. He then proceeded to drag the younger three out of the apartment and shut the door.

"..."

_'**Idiot'**_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?! That's MY apartment!!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!!" Naruto was not a happy little girl. She was banging on the innocent door that somehow held up against her. The two Uchihas just watched in amusement.

"No can do! Being late to a meeting is a horrible deed," Kakashi chided behind the door.

"Like you can talk, Kakashi-sensei!!! You're always HOURS late!!!! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!!!!! I gotta change my clothes you dumb-ass!!!"

"Aww... but there's nothing wrong with your current clothes..." but after saying that his danger alert flashed and he sunshined (is that the word for it?) away.

"YOU PERV!!!" and with that the door flew open and she hastily looked for her target. To her disappointment she couldn't find the soon-to-be-dead-man, "ARGGGGH!!!"

"**You do know that some people train in clothes like that. Heck, the two eyebrow freaks wear things worse than that,"** informed the amused Kyuubi but shuddered at the last sentence.

'_I still don't see what's wrong with their leotards; they're pretty nice. But _you_ should know that I get weird feelings when I'm training in shorts and a wife-beater! It feels like I'm being watched in a sickening way!!'_

Kyuubi, who thought his vessel's statement was humorous, except for the leotard comment, just chuckled. And hearing his chuckle set the blond off and was about to yell but was interrupted.

"Since I have an appointment soon I'll be going. Thanks for the meal and see you later Naruto-kun,'' Itachi stated with amusement in his eyes and faced his little brother, "Have fun Otouto," and then he sunshined away.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi, hurry and get changed," Sasuke said and sat down on her couch after closing the abused door and wondered why his aniki seemed a bit suspicious but decided not to dwell on it.

"Fuck you Sasuke," she yelled and slammed her bedroom door shut. All that could be heard after that was the sound of clothes rustling. Sadly, Sasuke was having a hard time trying to ignore his imagination of a nearly naked Naruto. Who knew he'd be a pervert, unconsciously.

'_Dammit! What's up with me lately?!?!'_ Sasuke mentally screamed and didn't notice a shadow loomed over him.

"Teme? You ok?" asked Naruto in concern. She had just walked out of her room to see a _blushing_ Sasuke. At first she had teased him but didn't get a reaction. So, being an awesome friend that she is, she did what she was currently doing, repeatedly poking him while asking him if he was ok.

"Usuratonkachi, _quit it_," demanded an irritated raven.

"Humph! My bad for being concerned Teme!"

"Hn. Let's just go," he said as he stood and walked towards the door and opened it. Naruto just muttered "prick" and stomped outside and locked the door.

**~*End Flashback*~**

Now, something had been bugging him for quite a while. It wasn't the fact that the blond next to him wouldn't shut up. It was the fact that the Dobe had changed really quickly. He thought that girls usually took a long time but she didn't. She only took a few minutes. Unconsciously, he asked her.

"Eh? Why should I not change quickly? I think its dumb to take your time getting changed," was all she said before she noticed they had reached their destination and greeted her other two comrades, "Sakura-chan! Sai! Morning~!"

"Morning Naru-chan. You too, Sasuke-kun," replied the pink haired girl while waving as the arriving duo got closer. In a way, it felt weird greeting an old friend that she hasn't seen in years. But, seeing as how Naruto treated like it never happened she was willing to try.

"Hello, Fla-" was he could say because Sakura and put her right hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"How was you're morning you two?"

The only response she got from the ex-rogue nin was his usual grunt as he leaned against the bridge.

"Teme! Don't be such a rude prick!" she scolded while glaring at him but turned to her female teammate to answer the question, "It was good! Tachi and he came over for breakfast too," and pointed at him with her thumb as she said his name.

"Oh really?" questioned the suspicious pinkette, _'That's very interesting.'_

"Yup," Naruto chirped happily and soon the two were in a deep conversation of random things. Except, if Sakura had mentioned anything close to fashion she would try to change the subject.

Sai, being left out, decided to greet his new comrade, _'The book I've read last night said that a conversation should be started with a casual greeting.'_

"Good morning Uchiha," Sai tried with the usual smile on.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and walked towards his blond friend since he didn't want to talk to his replacement, "Usuratonkachi, let's spar."

"Don't call me that Teme!" she screamed and attacked the smirking raven.

"Guys! This isn't the place to spar," Sakura yelled and sighed in exasperation when the two didn't stop, "Bakas... Shall we watch Sai?"

"Hai, ugly hag," replied Sai and sat to watch. Her right eye had twitched at the nickname but decided to let it go in favor of being happy. She was glad that Sasuke had returned and her female friend looked extremely happy now, which makes herself happy, _'Congrats Naruto. You got him back like you said you would.'_

**~*3 Hours and 30 Minutes Later*~**

"_Phew!_ THAT was a good workout! Right, Teme?" Naruto asked as she laid down next to the river under the bridge with the others following and got a grunt as her answer.

"Did you two have fun releasing your sexual frustrations?" questioned the emotionally challenged teenage boy. That left the only two females blushing madly and the other male with a barely noticeable blush.

"SAI!!! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!!" Naruto screamed as she tackled Sai and fell into the shallow part of the river with her on top.

"Oh? Do you wish to do _it_ with me then?" Sai teased as the other raven, who was slightly pissed, and an annoyed, yet embarrassed, pinkette stood in the sidelines watching the whole ordeal.

"YOU A-" before she could've finished her sentence a puff of smoke appeared behind her and was lifted up the back of her neck.

"Now now Naru-chan. You should know better to not do _things_ in public like that," teased the silver haired instructor.

Hearing yet another perverted comment she got herself out of his grip, punched him in the stomach, and kicked Sai, who was about to get up, "Why am I surrounded by pervs?!" and stomped back to Sasuke and Sakura, leaving the two wet, groaning perverts behind.

Sighing, Sakura walked to Kakashi as he and Sai were attempting to stand up.

"Is everything ready?" she whispered to Kakashi. Sasuke, noticing the suspicious act raised an eyebrow at the three of them and got a fake smile, although a bit faltered from being in pain, in return from Sai. During the whole interaction Naruto was oblivious due to her muttering evil things with her back towards all of them.

"H-Hai," was Kakashi's reply as he winced.

"Good. Naruto-chan~! Sasuke-kun! Let's go to our usual training ground," she informed the two in an excited tone.

"Ok, Sakura-chan," and the two walked off with Sasuke walking by the blond. He was still suspicious of the other three and kept his guard up. The other raven and silver headed man just glanced at each other with a fake smile and an eye-smile and followed.

**~*At the Training Ground*~**

"SURPRISE!!!" screamed numerous people when they saw Team 7 approaching.

"What the fuck?!" was what the stunned knuckle-headed blond kunoichi could say when she arrived.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**AN:** Hm... I had to cut this short, again. ;A; I wanted to put up this chapter ASAP and today seemed good and it seems rushed... again. So, a part 3 will have to be made. I don't like making people wait! It makes me feel bad!!! TT^TT Well, got to go to school! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring.


	5. Start of a New Day pt 3

**AN:** I actually made the 5th chapter!!! HUZZAH!!!! Thanks everyone~! Your reviewing and favoriting made me so very happy that I actually pushed all my school and college crap to the side to type this. XD THANK YOU~!!!! I love you all... O.o

Oh, I'd like to say something I haven't said in the previous chapters. How dumb of me... **This story is unbeta'd!!!** I don't really care if it is or not. So just bare with grammatical errors and perhaps a bit (or a lot) of OCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or _Harry Potter_.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/ Naruto talking back to Kyuubi_'

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demon Thoughts**_**'**

**______________________________________________________________________**

"Why the hell is everyone here?!" was all Naruto could ask/scream as she glanced at everyone that was in Team 7's training ground. The people she saw were the whole Rookie 9, Team Gai, their senseis, Iruka, a smirking Itachi, Konohamaru and friends, a nearly wasted Tsunade, a panicking Shizune, and Jiraiya. There were party tables lined up nearby with food and drinks. Banners were hanging onto the tables saying, "Congratulations on Bringing Back Sasuke~!" and, "Welcome Back Sasuke!"

"Obviously, those banners explain that it's a congratulations and welcome back party, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke informed and rolled his eyes.

"I can read Teme," the blond retorted and before she could say more Sakura interrupted her.

"We wanted to celebrate your success and Sasuke-kun's return! We had this planned before we went on the retrieval mission because we knew he'd come back this time."

"R-Really? Ah... Arigatou minna~!" was all Naruto could think of to say as she scratched the back of her neck nervously and everyone else just chuckled.

"Your welcome Flat-chested."

"Hn."

"_SAI!!! TE-_"

"Maa, Naru-chan. Go eat something since it's around lunch time. There should be ramen here," Kakashi interrupted so a battle wouldn't occur and destroy the party.

"HAI~!" the hyperactive girl exclaimed and ran towards a table with ramen on it but before she reach it she heard someone yell her name and turned to the source of the caller. And, lo and behold, a grinning Kiba was running towards her, with arms open wide, from the other side of the field.

"KIBA!" and off she ran towards him with her arms, also, open wide.

'_**Not again!'**_ groaned Kyuubi with one of his paws gripping his own forehead.

This scene was very familiar to everyone and all they could do was get out of the way, sweat-drop, and watch either in jealousy or amusement. Well, except for Gai-sensei and Lee. The two leotard wearers were crying "youthful" tears about the two's "youthful" actions and embraced each other in a bear-hug. Other people that didn't want to see it again decided to greet Sasuke. Sadly, a dark aura surrounding him had stopped them in their tracks.

Since Sasuke never knew of this all he could do was watch in extreme annoyance as the two kept running towards each other as they yelled the other's name, _dramatically_. He was baffled as to why he was annoyed! And for some odd reason, daisies and dandelions sprouted in their paths like magic. So, when they trampled over them the petals would float around beautifully slow.

'_What the hell?! What the fuck is happening?! Are those __**hearts**__ floating above them?!'_ Sasuke mentally screamed. All he wanted to do was intercept the two before anything could happen and beat the shit out of the dog-lover for some "unknown" reason but was sadly stopped by a hand that belonged to Itachi.

"You shouldn't act irrationally, otouto," advised Itachi, _'Sigh... Unfortunately, I can understand your annoyance along with the other fanboys.'_ was his thoughts as he glanced at a silently fuming Neji and Kakashi, who was gripping his porn book a little bit to roughly.

The only response he got was an annoyed grunt that caused the elder to smirk.

Finally, the two pranksters (since the academy days) were close enough to smother each other in a hug. Luckily, to some men, that didn't happen. Nope. They just did a chest bump thingy (sorry, I don't know what that move is called).

"Great job Fox-Face! Sorry that I couldn't talk to you much when you got back. I was a bit busy," the brunette said as he did a toothy grin down at her with his hands on her shoulders.

"S'ok Dog-breath," and grinned back. But before they could say anymore Sasuke was quickly by her right side and interrupted them, causing Kiba to drop his hands on automatic reflex, put one arm around Naruto's shoulder when she turned to face the new arrival, and his free hand on his hip.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. How does it feel being back?" Kiba questioned and petted Akamaru gently with his left hand, who coincidentally appeared at the same time as Sasuke, when he lightly whimpered as the dark aura that emitted from the raven became stronger.

"Hn"

"Teme! That's not an answer!! Its not even a word!" the blond scolded and whacked him on the head. Oddly enough, the raven didn't do anything in retaliation but just glared.

"It's ok Kitsune. You're one of the only people that could get him to talk normally. Isn't that right, _Chicken-Ass_?" the brunette teased with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

That little nickname earned a death glare from the raven and a hysterically laughing blond.

"Shut it, Dobe"

"Pfft! It's true~!!!! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! AH!!! My tummy!! It hurts~!"

"_U-su-ra-ton-ka-chi!_"

"All of you, **SHUT. UP!**" Tsunade yelled from where she stood, with a beaming Shizune and Jiraiya next to her, next to the gentle river nearby and gained everyone's attention, "Gaki! Uchiha-gaki! Get yer asses over here!"

The two that were called went up to her with curiosity in their minds. As for the others, they already knew what was going to happen.

"What do you want Baa-chan?"

Really, Tsunade just wanted to pound her Gaki's head so hard but since today was a happy day she chose to ignore it. Although, you could see a bulging vain on her temple and a forced smile on and a nervously smiling Shizune standing next to her, hoping she really would keep her temper in before she announces the big news.

"_Ahem._ Is everyone's traps shut? Good. Uzumaki Naruto will be promoted to Chuunin level since she had finally brought back the arrogant Uchiha. As for the Uchiha Sasuke, he'll also be promoted to Chuunin level for being the key player to Orochimaru's death," she announced and smiled warmly at her precious person, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Congratulations Naruto-chan! I've always believed in you," congratulated Shizune with a happy oinking TonTon in her arms.

"I'm so proud of you Gaki," Jiraiya said while he placed one of his big hands on the new Chuunin and walked away with his teammate and her assistant to watch an upcoming scene without being trampled on.

"Wh- R-Really?! I-I- ... Take that everyone!! I, the Great Uzumaki, is no longer a Gennin!" was all she could properly say as she started to cry in happiness.

And as she cried her precious people congratulated her in their own ways from pats on the head to bone crushing hugs, almost all at once. As for Sasuke, they weren't that touchy. They just said things like "congrats", shook his hand, or did a light pat on the back if they dared. Well, besides Itachi and Kakashi. The eldest Uchiha just felt like annoying his little brother by hugging him and the Copy-Nin ruffled his hair.

'_I will fucking kill them in their sleep,'_ was his thought of the two's actions and glared evilly at them. To the said two, they just eye-smiled or smirked leaving the young ebony haired man to scoff and looked at his rival still crying with tears of joy. Vaguely thinking how cute she seemed.

As Naruto's tears were nearing to an end a long haired brunette appeared in front of her wiping her remaining tears away lovingly causing the evil feelings in Sasuke to erupt, again.

"Congratulations Naruto-san. I knew you were destined for success."

_THWAK!_

"NEJI! BAKA YAROU!!! What did I tell you about that destiny crap?!" and poof, the happy tears had stopped with Neji tending to his abused head. And in the background you can hear TenTen laughing.

"Naruto! Behave," Iruka scolded and hit her head too.

"Iruka-sensei~! That hurts!"

"'BWA HA HA HA HA HA! Oyabun deserved that! Right Udon, Moegi?!

"HAI!!" the two happily agreed with their favorite friend, Konohamaru.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!!! You better start running!"

"NA-" Iruka tried to yell but was immediately stopped by a mass of sand zooming past him and gently wrapping itself around a launching Naruto.

"Gaara?!"

**______________________________________________________________________**

**AN:** Sorry everyone!!! I'm so sorry that I took so long to type this!! T^T I wanted to add more, again, but I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer. So I cut it short, again. I've been making "parts" lately each chapter... TT^TT I'm so sorry.

But, dang. I'm only taking one college class per term this summer and it sucks! I've been trying to balance doing college work (which is making speeches and really needs help in it because I keep freezing (and stuttering) when it's my turn) and doing high school AP homework. I really need to learn to balance things. Like, now, I'm supposed to be working on my Informative Speech project right at this moment. And it's due in 14 hours or so. I basically have less then half of it done! BAD ME!!! TT^TT


	6. Start of a New Day pt 4

**AN:** Hi everyone~! Welcome to chapter 6! _Ahem_. Lately, I've been loved so very much. It's the same reasons as I've probably said the last few chapters. ^.^ But now there's more~! I'd like to say THANKS to everyone supporting me. (I just noticed that I've been saying "thanks" to everyone in every chapter... Maybe I should start replying to the reviews? I feel bad for not doing so...)

Oh, one more thing I'd like to say... Does my story seem too rushed? Or lacking details? Cuz I just reread chapter 5 and it... well, it sucked. It seems too shabby or something. I haven't reread the others yet so I don't know about them...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or _Harry Potter_.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/ Naruto talking back to Kyuubi_'

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demon Thoughts**_**'**

**______________________________________________________________________**

"Gaara! You're here!" an overly happy Naruto exclaimed and glomped her, prepared, red-headed friend as soon as his sand released her.

'_He we go again,'_ Gaara vaguely thought and blankly stared down at her happy face. But if you looked closer you could see an ity bity smile adorning his face.

"Ne! We haven't seen each other in AGES! How have you been? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming over? Where's Te-"

"Hold your horse Blondie! Aren't you gonna greet me and Kankuro?"

A sandy blond-haired girl with a huge fan (I don't remember the name of her weapon, sorry) strapped to her back interrupted with amusement laced into her rhetorical question. And beside her was the smirking puppet user, Kankuro.

Hearing the new voice, Naruto looked behind Gaara's right shoulder to see the other two sand-nins standing only four feet behind him, "Temari! Kankuro! You guys came," she exclaimed as she rushed towards them and gave them a quick glomp.

"Got that right, kiddo! Wouldn't miss your promotion for anything," Temari said as she patted the excited kunoichi on the head.

"Yeah, brat. I was surprised that they'd let you be promoted," Kankuro teased.

"What did you say, you ass?! You wanna fight?!"

"As much as that sounds interesting, I'd rather not. I'm gonna grab some grub," Kankuro informed as he patted his stomach and walked off after giving Naruto a quick pat on the head and almost losing his fingers from said person.

"Ass," was all Naruto could mutter as the puppet user calmly walked away and quickly changed her mood to being happy, "Temari! Guess what!"

"Hm?" Temari replied as she watched her insomniac brother glaring at the ex-rouge nin that was coming towards them. And, of course, Sasuke glared back.

'_Why can't she stay still for once?!' _Sasuke thought angrily. He did not like the fact that the little sunshine would always ditch him for someone else.

'_Oho! This is interesting,' _Temari thought and smirked a teeny bit.

"I got Sasuke back! Tebayo!" she beamed, thinking that the fan-user was fully listening to her.

"Dobe, she can see that," Sasuke stated once he was standing by Naruto's left side, facing her.

"Shut the fuck up Teme!" she was going to continue yelling at the ebony-haired man but stopped when Gaara swiftly walked pass the Uchiha while staring ruthlessly into those obsidian eyes.

"Hn," getting the hint Sasuke followed the sand-user.

"Soooo," Temari started as she slung one of her arms around the younger's shoulders, "Na-ru-to-_chan_. Care to tell me how you're going to solve your boy troubles?"

"Eh?" the lighter blond replied confusedly as she faced and tilted her head towards the older.

**~*In a secluded part of the training grounds with Gaara and Sasuke*~**

"What do you want Subaku?" the youngest Sharingan user rudely questioned as he leaned his back against a nearby tree, crossed his arms across his chest, and stared straight into hard, seagreen eyes that stared back.

"You hurt my precious person again I will make sure you regret living," threatened the Kazekage and walked away and sadly thought, _'I don't want to see that pained look on her face ever again... I-I... She deserves all the happiness in this cruel world.'_

Sasuke silently watched Gaara walk away. After that threat was spoken, he didn't feel as tense as he used to be when he saw Naruto with Gaara. It was like that threat cleared up something in his mind... But he didn't know what _it_ was.

"_Sigh_... What's wrong with me lately?" he quietly asked himself and slowly closed his eyes. He decided to figure out when these strange emotions started and all he saw in his mind was the smiling Usurantonkachi, causing him to lightly smile. But he quickly realized something.

'_Why am I thinking about her?! Nothing stands out about her! Not her long, blond, smooth locks, her beautiful, emotion-filled eyes, her wonderful smi- What the hell?!_

And realization smacked him across the face, hard.

'_I _LOVE_ HER?!'_

**______________________________________________________________________**

**AN:** Okies! That's all for the _Start of a New Day _parts! I wanted to add more but I'm having a small writer's block... T^T Sorry... I made everyone wait sooo long and I reward you guys with this short, crappy chapter...

I had to make Sasuke realize his feelings somehow and I thought, "Hey, why not now?" But now that I'm done with this short, crappy chapter it made me rethink it a bit. Oh well...

Thanks for reading and tell me if you liked it or not~! I'm gonna start chapter 7 now!!! Well, as much as I can type at the moment...


	7. Mission?

**AN:** How have you all been?! XD Here's the start of chapter 7~!

This chapter is dedicated to **CleverPhoenix** and **Kibaxkaori**! **CleverPhoenix**, thank you sooo much for reviewing almost every chapter~!!! XD You made me feel so loved knowing that you're sticking to my story. X3 Thanks! And **Kibaxkaori**, thanks for hinting me about continuing my work! Sadly, my mind still has writer's block and can only write so little at the moment! And I made you guys wait for _MONTHS_!!!! _I'M SO SOOOOOOOOORRRRRYY!!!!!!!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or _Harry Potter_.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/ Naruto talking back to Kyuubi_'

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demon Thoughts**_**'**

* * *

**~*Dawn in Konoha*~**

"What the hell...?" grumbled a dirty blond-haired woman who stared at a parchment she received by a mysterious owl during her late sake-induced sleep minutes ago. After rereading it a few more times, due to slight disbelief, she made her decision.

"I guess the new Team 7 is going to have a special mission," she mumbled quietly as she rubbed her throbbing temple, _'Why is being Hokage a pain in the ass?'_

"Shizune!"

"H-Hai!" stuttered her sleepy assistant who usually stood by her.

"I want Team 7 in my office today at 1200 sharp!!"

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

**~*Morning, Naruto's Apartment*~**

"Naruto-chan!!!" bam bam bam, "Wakey wakey!" Sakura cheerfully hollered from the outside of the blond's apartment front door.

"..."

**Bam! Bam! Bam!**

"Naruto!"

**Bam!! Bam!!! Bam!!!! ... CRACK!**

Yes, people, the cracking sound was the sound of Naruto's poor, abused door being busted opened by an impatient, brutally strong pinkette.

"NARUTO! _WAKE. UP!!_" she yelled as she burst into the only bedroom there and glared, with hands fisted on the hips, at the once sleeping figure that shot up, alarmed.

"S-Sakura-chan! G-g-good morning!" the younger nervously greeted from her bed, "W-what brings you h-here?"

"Shishou wants us at her office at 12 sharp," the once again happy pinkette replied.

"O-oh..." was all she could say as she looked at her clock, that read 9:17 am, while scratching the back of her head, "Thanks... Sakura-chan."

She then got up, lazily scratched her belly while yawning loudly, and grabbed a few clothes that laid on the floor. But after she had grabbed them she gulped fearfully from an angry aura coming from her pink haired friend, who tapped her foot irritably.

"Why are you grabbing your clothes from the floor? Are you going to _wear_ them?" she questioned in a pseudo sweet, yet sharp, tone.

"A-Ah. N-n-no, Sakura-chan! I-I was just c-cleaning up! Ah ha ha ha ha ha..." the younger nervously laughed and quickly threw the clothes in her hamper and briskly walked to her closet, _'Scary as usual...'_

'_**Tch. More like embarrassingly embarrassing as usual.'**_

Being used to changing around Sakura, because of the forced shoppings, she began to strip her wife-beater shirt off but was stopped by a slightly shaking hand.

"N-Naruto! What're you doing?!" Sakura asked while staring outside the bedroom door nervously.

"Eh? I'm obviously changing. Is something wrong?"

Naruto was concerned. Sakura had never been this embarrassed or nervous when she saw the other's body. But seeing her friend looking away, blushing, and nodding awkwardly, she became really concerned. But an idea popped into her head.

"Sakura-chan! Have you _finally _fallen in love with me?!"

"..."

"Seriously! After all these years of asking you out when I thought I was a boy! Buuut... Won't this be considered as being homosexual? I mean, I did think I was a guy and all when we were younger... But! We can work this out!"

"..."

"I know, I know. My sexy body has made you speechless! _But,_ I think my Sexy Jutsu was better. It had bigger boobs and-"

**BAM!**

"Itai!" squeaked the blond kunoichi as she crouched on the floor and rubbed her sore head.

"Grow up, Naruto!"

"Can't you take a joke, Sakura-chan?! Besides, you were panicky when you saw me changing!"

"That's because-!"

"Ahem, morning Flat-chested," interrupted a male voice, causing Naruto to quickly face the source that stood by her bedroom door. And when she saw two other visitors she realized WHY her female teammate acted the way she did.

"O-ooooh... ... Good morning S-Sai, Teme... I-... I'm going to the bathroom n-now," she weakly informed and walked passed the barely noticeable blushing Uchiha and the uncaring artist to go to her bathroom.

"**What's wrong with you being in your undies, Kit? It's like wearing those things you call bikinis,"** Kyuubi questioned while lazily picking his nails in his humanoid form.

'_Like hell I would know! I just felt embarrassed okay?! And I wear swim-trunks with those things!'_

"**And? You're completely okay with your Sexy Jutsu."**

'_That was BEFORE I found out I was a girl! And like I said earlier; I just felt embarrassed! Being a girl is still confusing to me!'_

"**Fine, fine. Now hurry and change."**

As the bathroom door was shut closed the other female just rubbed her temple and sighed, "I'm gonna make breakfast you guys, just sit on her couch or something," and walked towards the kitchen she grew accustomed to.

Sai had sat on the couch while the other leaned against the wall in silence since they had nothing better to do. Sure, they could leave since their youngest member was awake but they hadn't had breakfast yet. The reason? Sakura had dragged them out of their respective homes before any of the two boys had a chance to eat.

"Hn."

**~*12 o'clock Sharp, In the Hokage's Office*~**

"Good! You've brought Kakashi with you," Tsunade stated as she glanced at a quiet, ruffled Kakashi, two evilly smirking Sakura and Naruto, an impassive Sasuke, and the smiling Sai, "I have a special mission for you guys. It's-"

"We have a mission?!" screamed a certain female teenager, "YES!!!! Our first mission together!! Well?! What is it Baa-chan?! It better not be a D Rank mission!" she then pointed at her rival slash best friend that become slightly annoyed at the antics, "If it is, Sasuke it's you're fau-!"

"QUIET, GAKI!!! AND STAY QUIET!!!" Tsunade screamed while she threw an empty sake bottle at the hyperactive teen as everyone else thought she had it coming.

"_Itai!_ Fine!" and a roll of her eyes with a side of a sore spot being gently nurtured was her response.

"As I was saying before, I have a _special_ mission for Team 7. Need I say "special" again?" Tsunade rhetorically asked as she eyed the pouting blond kunoichi as if daring her to say something, which the other didn't but glare back, "I just recently received an interesting mission request from a magical "world"- don't say anything Gaki! Apparently, an elderly wizard named Dumbledore somehow got wind of us ninjas years ago and contacted the Sandaime to sort out some treaty before any other wizards or ninjas found out about the other and start some sort of conflict. Pretty smart in my opinion.

"But anyways, this same Dumbledore requested a favor from the current Hokage to send out some ninjas to protect a certain person from an evil, powerful wizard known as Lord Voldemort. And according to Dumbledore, his original name was Tom Marvolo Riddle and he sought to conquer the world. The person you are to protect is Harry Potter. The rest of the information can be found in these folders," she said as she tossed slightly thick folders to each member but a thicker one for Kakashi. Once they received their folders they quickly scanned most of the contents.

"Shishou? Is it really wise for Sai and I to pose as transfer students while Kakashi is our "guardian" and Sasuke and Naruto as our "guards"?" Sakura asked as soon as she finished reading.

"Good question, Sakura. I trust you two to not mess up and it'd make more sense to let transfer students have a guardian and guards. For precautions and all. But I am worried about the damned Gaki."

"Wh-!!"

"And what is this "Japan", Hokage-sama?" Sai questioned before Naruto could finish her first word.

"From what your client wrote, he said it is a country that our kind would most likely relate to in the muggle world. A muggle is someone who doesn't have magic in their blood and most do not know the existence of witches and wizards. Kakashi, I expect you to get them prepared for this, especially the Gaki. Normally, I would have ANBU do this, but my gut is saying otherwise."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied as his blond student mumbled things about old hags.

"Now get the hell out of my office!!" she ordered and took a swig of her sake.

"Hai!" everyone replied and left but not without a certain someone sticking out their tongue and pulling down the skin under her right eye with one finger at the leader. And in return, shout of "_GAKI!!!!_" was heard as the door shut closed.

* * *

**AN:** Dang, that was hard! Seriously, this writer's block is killing me!!! Also, my incapacity to keep characters in-character and to somehow keep all characters involved. Kakashi didn't say much. T^T Maybe I do need a Beta... But, I'd only irritate the Beta! ... I think... Oh well, I might as well try editing every chapter.


End file.
